Reencuentro
by vikii
Summary: Yaoi, HHxR, Ren's POV: Ren, tras varios años, vuelve a reencontrarse con sus amigos, olvidando el motivo por el cual se alejo de ellos, ahora una vez allí, es tarde para escapar...


Holiiis, je mi primer fic de shaman king y por sobre todo MI PRIMER HHxR.

Dedicado a **Sad.Whisper**: me impulsaste a escribir de Shaman king y a demas me enseñaste a subir fics en fanfiction, sin ti esto no existiría. Y tambien está dedicado a mi **gran maestra pollo** o **ninde**, quien se ha tenido que bancar que le haga leer cada dos segundos la historia para que haga de mi "control de calidad".

Encontraran a un Ren un poco OoC es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

**Fic extremadamente largo**

**Advertencias: Yaoi** (Homofóbicos out), **OoC**.

**Declaimer:** Shaman King **NO **es mío.

**Aclaraciones:**

-**blabla **-dijo... Diálogo presente.

-**blabla **-_dijo..._ Diálogo pasadp

**PIIIIIIP** (por ejmp.) Ruido.

.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo. Cambio de escena.

**Una cosa más:** ¡¡¡Maldito, maldito quick-edit, te aborresco!!!

Ahora sí los dejo de aburrir para que lean...

**

* * *

**

**Reencuentro**

**Por vikii**

Y aquí estoy, en mi limusina camino a… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Bueno, ni idea, el chofer sabe a donde ir, así que no me debo preocupar. Lo importante es que voy camino a la playa a reunirme con el grupo de los _Yoh-Yoh's_, así es como Yoh insiste en llamarnos.

A pasado demasiado tiempo, tengo tantos recuerdos de ellos, de ese torneo, desde entonces no los veo. Y ahora, Yoh, por fin logró convencerme de ir, porque a ninguna de las anteriores reuniones me digné a ir.

- **¿Por qué se ríe, Señorito?**

- **Por nada, Basón, por nada.**

Basón fue mi única compañía durante estos años, bueno, también mi hermana, pero ella no puede estar pendiente de mi las veinticuatro horas como mi espíritu acompañante lo hace, aunque mi aprecio hacia ella es tanto o mayor que el que le tengo a Basón, eso me recuerda que nunca le dije a este último lo mucho que le agradezco su compañía, supongo que algún día se lo diré.

- **No falta mucho para llegar, Señorito.** –me recordó el chofer sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No puedo evitar suspirar profundamente, para luego mirar por la ventanilla, tanto tiempo pasó, realmente deseo verlos, ellos fueron mis únicos… amigos, porque eso es lo que son y serán, mis amigos, que estarán siempre para apoyarme y ayudarme, porque no es necesario que les diga directamente que estoy triste o que algo me perturba, ellos no lo necesitan. Dejé escapar una risita al recordar a todos, el enano siempre pegado a su laptop, la risa rara de Yoh y su siempre presente positivismo, las perversidades de el de la espada de madera, aún no entiendo como no me traumatizó el pasar tanto tiempo con él. ¿Cómo olvidarme de los chiste de cuarta del moreno? Las veces que lo he golpeado, y aún así el muy desgraciado osaba a continuar con sus chistes; tampoco me olvido de la estricta de Anna, de la rosadita, del inocentón de Lyserg, hasta de Hao no me olvido. Según lo que me dijo Yoh por teléfono, el cambió para bien, aunque aún no me trago del todo ese cuento.

Pero por sobre todos, del que no me he olvidado, y ha ocupado un gran espacio en mis pensamiento durante todo este tiempo es el hielito.

Y justo ahora me vengo a acordar del porque no me quise reunir con todos durante todos estos años, pero ya era tarde, había aceptado y faltaba demasiado poco para llegar, no me puedo echar atrás, no los puedo dejar plantados.

- **Rayos, lo había olvidado.** –se me escapa de los labios mientras el recuerdo de lo que pasó hace tantos años atrás se hace presente en mi memoria haciendo que un nudo se forme en mi garganta.

.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.

_- _**Jijijijiji ¿no estás contento, Ren?**

_- _**Al****menos finge una sonrisa brodi, que pareces zombi pué. **_-¿Qué no podía callarse de una buena vez?_

_- _**Hao no nos traerá más problemas ¿No es mega genial? **_-¡¡Que felicidad!! Estoy que exploto de la alegría, aunque… se supone que debería sentirme así._

_- _**Si, si, como digan, iré a buscar al hielito. **_–Eso, justo lo que necesito, pasar un rato con él, digo, discutir con él._

_- _**Aaaaaah ¡Que ternura me dan! No puede estar separadito ni dos minutos de su Hoto-hoto pué, que par de tortolitos más adorables. **_- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!_

_De más está decir, que lo dejé estampado contra la pared, por payaso sin gracia. Pero luego me dirigí con calma hacia el cuarto de él, de Horo-horo, no sabía exactamente a que iba, pero quería estar con él. Atravesé un largo pasillo, para luego subir los escalones lentamente, mientras buscaba alguna excusa que me justifique cuando… pasó._

_- _**¿Por qué no bajas, Horo? Están todos festejando, sólo faltas tú**_. –Esa, definitivamente, era la voz del verdecito. El escuchar una conversación ajena no es un crimen penado con muerte, y menos si hay una buena causa de por medio: "saber más de mi cabeza de maceta"._

_- _**No estoy de humor, a demás, no lo quiero ver.**_ -¿Horo se peleó con alguien que no sea yo? Muy bien, el ainu es exclusivamente mío, nadie pelea con él sin mi consentimiento._

_- _**¿A quién no quieres ver?**_ –Eso, dilo, así voy y le bajo los dientes de un golpe._

_- _**Lo odio, ya me tiene harto **_- ¿Harto¿Lo hartaron? Muy bien, sea quien sea se las va a ver con el "Gran Ren Tao", nadie toca lo mío… ¿Mío?_

_- _**Por favor, Horo, dime quien te tiene harto y que fue lo que te hizo.**

_- _**Me provoca siempre, jamás me deja en paz, él no tiene idea de lo mucho que me lastima, aunque no lo diga. **_–Rayos ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? Realmente parece triste._

_- _**¿Ren?**

_El corazón se me paró repentinamente. Se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí, no podía ser. Horo-horo se burlaría de mí hasta que seamos dos viejitos arrugados, pelados, podridos, olorosos y a punto de estirar la pata (1). ¡¡Esperen¿Desde cuando Ren Tao le tiene miedo a lo que un estúpido cabeza de puercoespín le pudiera reprochar?_

_-_** Sí, él, ya me tiene harto, lo odio como no tienes idea.**

_Sentí como el corazón se me encogió y la ya conocida sensación del nudo en la garganta se hacía presente en mí logrando que me embargara una leve sensación de asfixia. Dejé de escuchar sus voces y todo a mi alrededor se volvió borroso. Me odiaba, él me odiaba. Siempre pensé que le gustaba pelear conmigo, que yo le agradaba y las peleas eran su forma de decírmelo. Pero no, el me detestaba, yo lo hacía sentir mal, seguramente lo hacía miserable. ¿Y cómo no se iba a sentir así? Con todas las atrocidades que le dije, jamás medí mis palabras, siempre lo provoqué una y otra vez con mis sarcasmos, pero yo, yo no sabía… no sabía que le hacía tanto daño._

_Los sollozos ahogados del ainu me hicieron volver a la realidad haciendo que me sintiera verdaderamente como la peor basura del mundo, pero… yo no quería hacerlo llorar, necesitaba explicarle, necesitaba decirle que esa era mi forma de expresarle que lo quería, que lo… ¿amaba? Sí, lo amaba, lo aceptaba, aceptaba que prácticamente besaba el suelo por el que este caminaba, que me encantaba entrenar en el patio para verlo trabajar en el jardín, pero era tarde, me odiaba, no quería saber nada de mí. Una lágrima salada se deslizó por mi cara hasta morir en mis labios. Necesitaba, desesperadamente, desaparecer de ahí, alejarme de ese lugar, no quería escuchar nada más, cada palabra suya hacía trizas mi corazón. Me di vuelta lentamente mientras las palabras de quien siempre consideré mi "mejor amigo", daban vueltas por mi cabeza, haciendo que la sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta se incrementara y del mismo modo, las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos. Comencé a caminar por el camino por el que vine, caminaba lenta y pesadamente, con la única idea de irme._

_- _**jijijiji Sí, tienes razón Annita ¿eh?**_** –Hizo una pausa justo cuando pasaba por delante de él, procurando que no me vea, no en esas condiciones- **_**¿Ren¿Estás llorando?**

_- _**Ya ****déjame en paz Yoh, no tengo ganas de hablar.**

_Peor no pudo haber salido, mi voz salió totalmente quebrada y algo… chillona, todos me miraban preocupados y antes de que pudiese salir corriendo, ya estaba rodeado siendo acosado por las preguntas de todos, y ni hablar de los chistes del Chocolatín, quien por intentar hacerme reír decía cuanta estupidez se le venía a la cabeza. Yo simplemente deseaba que la tierra me tragase, no podía ser más humillante la situación. Maldito el momento en que pensé eso, ya que al instante Horo llegó seguido del verdecito. El primero parecía algo dolido, y no pude evitar desviar la mirada rápidamente cuando el levantó la suya, clavando sus profundos ojos negros en mí. Sentí los pasos pesados de los dos corriendo hacia donde me encontraba, pero estaba destrozado, mi vida se había arruinado en tan solo uno minutos, pero no me rebajaría a llorar delante de él, no, tengo dignidad y aunque me la hayan desgarrado hasta hacérmela añicos en cuanto dejé que me vieran en tan degradante estado, no dejaría que se dieran cuanta, defendería con uñas y dientes lo poco que me quedaba._

_- _**¡¡Ya basta, quiero estar sólo!! **_–Hacía mucho que no levantaba la voz de semejante manera. _

_Aproveché que todos se quedaron petrificados por mi reacción, y salí corriendo hacia la puerta, la cual cerré dando un portazo. Instantáneamente empecé a recorrer las calles oscuras corriendo. No tardé mucho en escuchar los pasos de quienes supuse, eran mis amigos, aunque sólo Chocolove gritaba, y me desesperé, el moreno era rápido, no le costaría nada alcanzarme. Así que tomé una decisión que…_

.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.

- **Hemos llegado.** –exclama el chofer sacándome de mi pensamientos.

Mi corazón se acelera de una forma descomunal, no estoy listo para encontrarme con él, no, ni ahora ni nunca.

- **Señorito ¿Se encuentra bien?**

- **… **

- **¿Señorito?**

- **¿Ah? Si, estoy… bien.**

- **Se ve un poco pálido, Señorito¿No desea ir a descansar por hoy al hotel? Yo me podría encargar de avisarle a los demás y disculparme en su nombre.**

Miro a mi espíritu acompañante con ambos ojos abiertos¿Desde cuanto tenía Basón el intelecto tan desarrollado? Es perfecto, pero eso… ¿No es lo mismo que huir? Bueno, lo único que importa ahora es no verlo, porque no tengo la cara para enfrentarlo. Así, que aunque mi acción fuese el mayor acto de cobardía, lo cometeré, si con eso me logro salvar de una situación extremadamente incómoda.

- **Tienes razón, Basón, lo mejor será que descanse, me siento algo mareado**. –Y dirigiéndome al chofer exclamo- **Al hotel.**

- **Me retiro a comunicarle de su estado a sus amigos.**

- **Gracias, Basón.**

Basón se retira de allí tras despedirse de mí cordialmente, y así quedo en el vehículo sólo, dando espacio a que los recuerdos de aquel ainu torpe inunden mi mente, cada momento con él, cada pelea, cada sonrisa suya. A él le regalé una sonrisa mía, aunque suene a poca cosa, no le regalo sonrisas a cualquiera, bueno, a las orugas del jardín de Anna se las regalaba siempre que las veía, pero… sólo porque están en crecimiento y ¿Qué mejor que una sonrisa mía para crecer fuertes y coloridas?

- **Señorito, llegamos al hotel.**

- **Si te necesito de nuevo te lo haré saber.**

- **Comprendo.**

Bajo de la limusina y me dirijo hacia el hotel. Al cruzar la puerta de cristal, ya estoy rodeado de chicas ¿Qué no tienen nada que hacer que tienen que molestarme a mí? Pues le mostraré cuan antipático puedo ser jaja. Y así las dejo, con la palabra en la boca para ir a la recepción donde le pido a un hombre que me entregue la llave del cuarto que reservé con anterioridad. Tras llenar unos papeles, mientras un grupo de niñitas chillonas cuchichean cosas que… prefiero olvidar, el recepcionista me entrega la llave.

No es un feo hotel, a decir verdad, es bastante ostentoso. Al llegar a los ascensores apreto el botón. Mientas espero, miro a mi alrededor, encontrándome un jardín, el cual se encuentra detrás de un inmenso vidrio.

_Mi gran sueño es tener un gran campo de plantas._

Al parecer todo el bendito mundo conspira en contra mía ¿Alguien más desea torturarme con su recuerdo? Esperen un momento, esos son… ¿_kropokuls?_ Ese se parece mucho al del hielito, Kororo, o algo así.

**PIIIIIP**

- **Estúpido ascensor.**

Ingreso al ascensor ese. Algo bueno, viajo sólo. Aunque me pregunto¿Qué pensará Hoto cuando Basón le diga que yo me sentí mal¿Se preocupará? O quizás… quizás se alegre, así no lo molestaré con mis insultos y agresiones. Sí, fue lo mejor, irme aquí, esconderme de ellos. Así ninguno de los dos sufrirá. Aunque… ¿Podré fingir enfermedad durante un mes entero? Igualmente, ni que fueran a venir al hotel a buscarme, seguramente hasta Yoh debe de haberse alegrado de la carencia de mi presencia. Así la pasarán en tranquilidad, sin un amargado como yo. Todos estarán mejor sin mí, aún no comprendo que fue lo que me arrastró hasta aquí¿Quizás el creer que yo también puedo… tener amigos? Pero me hago demasiadas ilusiones, soy la persona más detestable y odiable del universo.

En eso, el ascensor se detiene frenando bruscamente, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con tres chicas que juraría haberlas visto en algún lado, que ante mi mirada curiosa me lanzan besos, aunque no me importa, es más me asquea, así que mejor seguir de largo sin prestarle la más mínima atención ni a la rubia, ni a la pelinaranja y mucho menos a la peliazul (2).

Busco con la vista el departamento 84, que debería encontrarse por aquí pero por razones que desconozco no andaba por ningún lado.

- **¿Te puedo ayudar?** –Pregunta la peliazul en un intento de… ¿Seducirme?

- **Mari es muy útil.**

- **¿Andas perdido pequeño? jeje** –Muy bien, nadie le dice pequeño al _Gran Ren Tao_ y menos insinúa que ando perdido.

- **No necesito ayuda, lárguense.** –Intento sonar lo más amenazante posible.

- **¡Hey! No te esponjes, sólo queremos hacer nuestra acción caritativa del día jeje.**

- **Mari sabe donde es tu departamento.**

- **Ya lo dije una vez, no fastidien. **–Digo en el tono más frío que encuentro, para luego hacer lo mismo que con las chicas de abajo, dejarlas con las palabras en la boca.

- **A Mari no le agradas.** –Con lo que me importa agradarle.

- **¿Huyes?**

- **No tengo tiempo para perder con niñitas malcriadas.**

-** Mari, Macchi vámonos, ya conseguiremos lo que queremos. **–Y sin agregar nada más, las locas se van ¡Dios! Como me desquician las mujeres.

Mejor caminar por ahí hasta dar con el departamento, así luego llamar al personal de administración y avisarles que los demandaré por la mala distribución de departamentos. Recorro tranquilo los pasillos mientras admiro el lugar. Es como si quien lo hubiera hecho fuese el Hoto, todo azul, macetas por doquier, cuadros de paisajes donde se admira una muy frondosa vegetación.

- **Hoto. **–Murmuro para luego dejar escapar un largo y profundo suspiro.

Lo extraño tanto, nuestras discusiones, sus quejas, sus llantitos seudo-fingidos, verlo comer como si fuera un cerdo, sus charlas de ecología que simulaba no oír, sus ronquidos, sus berrinches cuando no entiende algo, la forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre, su… todo. Deseo tanto verlo, tenerlo cerca, contemplar sus acciones y guardarlas en mi memoria hasta el día de mi muerte.

- **¿Uh? Así que aquí estaba.** –Como siempre, Ren Tao no necesita ayuda para dar con algo, y menos si se trata de un insignificante departamento.

Me dirijo directo al dormitorio, no me interesa en lo más mínimo contemplar el departamento, ya que para eso tendré un mes entero, ahora lo más importante es dormir un rato y sacarme todos estos pensamientos ¡Ya!

Luego de abrir unas tres puertas doy con la indicada. Busco con la mirada la cama y al dar enseguida con ella, ya que estaba enfrente de mis ojos, me dirijo hasta ella, de un tirón retiro las sábanas, me meto y me tapo para luego cerrar mis ojos.

- **Horo** –Es lo último que pronuncio a instantes de caer en un muy profundo sueño.

.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.

- **Brodi despierta.**

- **Me duele la cabeza.** –Digo abriendo los ojos para encontrarme cara a cara con el Chocolatín.

- **Te daré el remedio casero de mi abuelita, pué –**El moreno aparece con una peluca de anciana y un vestido _rosa viejo_ muy anticuado, agregando un caldero el cual revuelve febrilmente.

- **Jajajajajajaja** –No es que me haya dado gracia el chiste de muy mal gusto, sino que… necesitaba tener a alguno de ellos cerca y… me río porque… bueno, no tengo ni idea de porque me da gracia, supongo que lo extrañaba.

.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.

- **Jajajajajajajaja.**

- **¿Estás seguro de que no hay que despertarlo Yoh?**

- **Jijiji se está riendo, si se ríe es porque es un sueño lindo.**

- **Pué a mi me asusta, cuñao, parece poseído.**

- **Quizá esté delirando de la fiebre.**

- **No te preocupes Tamao verás que no tiene nada y todo saldrá bien.**

- **Usted siempre tiene la razón Don Yoh.**

Escuchaba todas esas voces pero las oía como lejanas. ¿Quiénes eran¿Qué querían? Ni idea, yo sólo reía en la oscuridad.

- **A este paso el parásito se asfixiará con su propia saliva.**

- **Annita jijiji no seas así.**

- **Jajajajajaja que buen chiste Chocolatín** –No es que me haya gustado el chiste que había hecho antes pero siempre se lo quise decir.

- **El brodi sueña conmigo, que suerte la mía, y hasta lo hice reír, es el día más feliz de mi insignificante vida.**

- **¡¡¡Ren despierta, no te mueras!!!**

- **Horo cálmate, no lo sacudas tanto.**

- **¿Qué no ves, Manta, que está delirando¡Ren no te mueras!**

- **Jijiji Debe de haber sido un chiste muy gracioso, ojala yo lo pudiera escuchar.**

No se porque pero las voces me dan todavía más ganas de reír. De golpe me incorporo quedando sentado en la cama riendo con más ganas todavía, es que, esas voces ya las conocía pero no se de donde y el escuchar como discuten por mi risa me hace querer reír más. Ya no escucho claramente las voces, ya que estas ahora son opacadas por mi risa. Y así como de repente comencé a reír como un lunático, me callo y abro los ojos encontrándome rodeado de todos ellos a quienes yo denominaba… _amigos_.

- **¿Qué hacen aquí?** –Es lo único que se me ocurre decir tras un incómodo silencio.

- **Basón nos dijo de tú estado, y decidimos venir a ver como estabas jijiji.**

- **Ren Tao**. –Esa voz…

Volteo para encontrarme con nadie más ni nadie menos que Hao Asakura.

- **Ren Tao, cuanto tiempo¡¡Casi te unes a mí y abandonas a mi hermano¡¡Ven aquí y dame un abrazo!!**

- **Hao te…**

En este momento mi mente funciona a mil por hora mientras Hao se dirige a mí con los brazos abiertos. Horo intento detenerlo. Él cree que soy un malhumorado que quiere a todo el mundo lo más lejos que se pueda, eso, él cree que no le aceptaré el abrazo, que lo golpearé hasta la agonía por siquiera intentar hacer acto de semejante desfachatez, pues… Horo no me conoce, si me lo propongo puedo ser aún más abierto y extrovertido que su hermana, aunque en realidad tenía planeado golpearlo hasta la agonía, pero voy a demostrarle que Ren Tao no es ningún amargado. Así que con gusto acepto el abrazo de Hao y hasta se lo respondo.

Sin perder un segundo observo la reacción de los demás quienes aún no se tragan lo que acabo de hacer, ni el mismísimo señor del fuego se lo creé, y se quedaron todos con la boca abierta.

- **Muy bien ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el Ren?** –No esperaba este cuestionamiento de parte de Chocolove y menos que haga la posesión de objetos.

Suspiro pesadamente¿Cómo hacerle entender que soy yo y no un impostor? Pues ¿Qué mejor que mi gesto patentado? Separo al mayor de los Asakura de encima mío para mirar de frente al moreno, levanto una ceja y miro con superioridad al idiota ese que tanto extrañé.

- **¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo soy?**

- **Picudito nunca cambias.**

¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de todo lo que dijo de mí, y ni siquiera en mi cara, a hablarme como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo. Me arrepentí de inmediato de lo que iba a hacer, _mirarlo con odio_. Le demostraré que cambié y que puedo ser la persona más madura del mundo, e ignorar cualquier provocación que me haga para no _hartarlo_ como tanto lo hice años atrás.

- **¿Quieren tomar algo?** –Pregunto de la forma más neutra que puedo, ignorando por completo al ainu.

Lo noto, él se sorprende por no responderle a su provocación, pero esto no durará mucho, ya se acostumbrará a que no le hable y quizás… me olvide y yo a él, sí, eso es lo mejor.

- **Jijiji sí, gracias Ren.**

Nos levantamos todos y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina cruzando un largo pasillo.

- **Ay** **mi Ren, que cambiadito estás, pareces otra persona ¿No te quieres casar conmigo?** –Volteo a ver al chocolatín quien se disfrazo de novia y corre hacia mí como si pretendiera besarme.

Como siempre mis reflejos me salvan, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos saqué mi lanza y lo golpeé hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

- **¡¡Madura!!** –Le grito para luego ir directito hacia la cocina a ver que había de tomar.

Ingreso en la cocina y sirvo gaseosas a todos exceptuando a Yoh, que le sirvo jugo de naranja, y a mí, que me sirvo un vaso de fresca leche. Salgo con la bandeja con la bebida para todos, pero me frené antes de ingresar al salón para así escuchar la conversación.

- **Algo le pasa conmigo.**

- **¿Por qué dices eso?**

- ¿**Qué no lo viste, Yoh? Está raro, me evita. En el dormitorio me ignoró por completo, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando lo llamé picudito.**

- **Maduró.**

- **No, Lyserg, él no maduró, y la prueba está en Chocolove que sigue inconsciente en el pasillo.**

- **Cambiando de tema** **¿Se lo dirás? Ya sabes, lo que le querías decirle.**

- **Sí, aunque no sé como planteárselo.**

¿Qué es lo que el Hoto me tiene que decir? Seguramente que me odia y me quiere a sesenta metros lejos de él. ¿Qué otra cosa me puede querer decir? Debo frenar esta conversación y evitar bajo cualquier circunstancia quedarme a solas con él. Pero ¿Cómo hago para interrumpir la conversación sin que se note que los estuve escuchando ¡¡Ya se!! Vuelvo a la cocina, dejo los vasos sobre la mesa, escondo la bandeja y listo.

- **¡¡¿Alguien me puede ayudar a cargar los vasos?!!**

Antes de lo esperado, Horo-horo apareció sonriente dispuesto a cargar con cuantos vasos pudiera.

- **¿Y si cocinamos algo? Es que dentro de un rato volveremos a la playa a pasear.**

Miro al reloj sin responder a su proposición y me encuentro con la hora.

_19:45_

Tras ver la hora, volteo hacia él y tratando, de una forma sobrehumana, esconder el sarcasmo en mi voz y reprimir las ganas de llamarlo _baka ainu_.

- **¿A qué hora van a ir?**

- **Luego de cenar ¿Vendrás?** –Lo último lo pregunta cambiando totalmente su tono de voz, a uno más serio.

- **Supongo que sí.**

- **Ah.** –Sí, es decepción lo que reflejan sus ojos. (3)

De seguro querría que yo me quedara aquí sólo, pero no me pienso aislar del resto. En cuanto vinieron a visitarme lo comprendí, ellos son mis _amigos_, para ellos no soy una carga, ni yo ni mi forma de ser tan… cerrada. Por eso, no me separaré de ellos sólo porque este idiota me odie. El que me alejara de todos durante todos estos años fue un error y ya aprendí la lección, así que no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

- **¡¡Ren Tao cocina ya algo!!**

Casi doy un brinco de la sorpresa, no es necesario mencionar que la que gritó fue Anna, que al parecer está con mucha hambre, pero algo no está bien…

- **¿Por qué no mejor Yoh, Ryu o Tamao? Ellos cocinan mejor de lo que yo lo hago.**

- **¡¡Porque tú ya estás ahí!! **

- **Pues yo no se cocinar.**

- **¡¡Parásito ayúdalo!!**

- **Sí, Señora Anna** –Se voltea a verme- **Será mejor que le hagamos caso.**

Anna lo hizo apropósito y de eso estoy más que seguro, pero ¿Por qué¿No sabe que me odia¿Qué acaso no es consciente de que lo está haciendo pasar un martirio al obligarlo a pasar más tiempo junto a mí. Por el bien de Horo me negaré rotundamente a esto, no quiero hacerlo sufrir, por más que tan sólo fuese un rato el que nos llevaría cocinar algo decente.

- **¡¡Me niego a cocinar con él, búscame a otro ayudante!!**

Entonces se oyen unos pasos violentos que a cada segundo que pasa se oyen más cercanos y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, la puerta se abre bruscamente dejando a la vista a una muy malhumorada sacerdotisa que lleva en su mano un arma mortal, _su_ arma mortal, Manta Oyamada. Horo con temor balbucea algo de lo que únicamente logré entender las palabras: "técnica", "secreta", "sacerdotisa". Y antes de que a asimilara algo Anna me lanza al enano que impacta contra mi cabeza haciendo que al caer chocara contra un mueble. ¿Resultado? Yo en el suelo aturdido con un incontable número de cacerolas, sartenes y ollas sobre mí.

- **¡Anna¡Lo dejaste inconsciente! **-¿Inconsciente? Me gusta, fingiré estarlo y así quizás escuche algo de importancia.

- **Aprovecha.**

- **¿Qué?**

- **Que cocinen ya porque serán comida para demonio.**

-** ¡¿Cómo esperas que cocine si dejaste al chino fuera de combate?!**

- **Despiértalo. **– Escucho un portazo y sus pasos al alejarse de la cocina.

- **Zorra. **–Atino a decir mientras dejo atrás mi farsa y me incorporo.

- **¿Ren¿Estás vivo? **–Su rostro refleja preocupación… como si lo fuera a estar (nótese el sarcasmo).

- **Hmph.**

- **¿Qué quieres cocinar¿Algo de comida china? **–Lo miro.

¿Cree que comenzaré de nuevo una discusión por la comida como lo hacíamos de pequeños? No, si es necesario comer cosas… japonesas, las comeré aunque muera en el intento, o vomite o me intoxique en su defecto.

- **¿Sabes? Se me antoja otra cosa, ya estoy aburrido de siempre comer lo mismo.**

Lo miro discretamente, pero dejo a un lado mi discreción al encontrármelo viéndome con la boca abierta de par en par. ¿Tan impresionado está? Yo por no herirlo haría muchas cosas, dejé mi orgullo atrás al abrazar al inepto de Hao, mi amor por la comida originaria de mi país, no tienen una idea lo que me dolió decir que estaba aburrido de ella. Y hasta pienso hacer ignorar mis sentimientos por él, guardándome todo el dolor para mí.

- **Ren ¿Te pasa algo? Es que…**

- **¿Cocinamos tamales**? -¡Idiota! Eso soy, se dió cuenta de que me deprimí, lo único que me hacía falta.

- **Durante todo el torneo deseé que pronunciaras esas palabras.** –Hace una pausa mientras me mira serio, mejor miro el suelo.- **Pero por alguna razón, no me hicieron tan felices como pensé que me harían.**

- **Yo no tengo la culpa. Y ya deja de hablar y dime como se cocinan o Anna volverá y…**

- **Ren ¿Por qué me evitas?**

- **Te dije que cocináramos, no creo que Anna nos perdone comer a las cinco de la madrugada sólo porque estuvimos hablando del porque tú sientes que te evito cuando en realidad lo hago porque…** -Me tapo la boca bruscamente ¿Desde cuando yo hablo sin pensar? Casi se me escapa de qué lo hago porque lo amo¿Qué pensaría de mí? Que estoy loco, no se querría acercar nunca más a mí.

- **¿En realidad qué? Dime Ren. **–Me toma por los hombros, yo no quito mis manos de mi boca, desvío mi mirada, jamás me di cuenta de lo brillante que es el metal que de los bordes de la puerta.

Rayos¿Por qué me precipité¿Por qué me dejé llevar por la situación? Malditos sentimientos, lo mejor sería acabar con mi vida de una vez por todas y así nada de esto me pasaría, pero… ¿Sería capaz? No, soy cobarde.

Y sigue sin soltarme, no me interesan sus reclamos por una respuesta que no pienso darle jamás, quiero salir de aquí, no escucharlo, no sentir su respiración tan cerca, no quiero saber nada de él.

Retiro mis manos de mi boca y lo miro fijamente a la cara, chocando con esos ojos que me enloquecen, él quiere que yo hable, pero si hablo querré escapar de la situación y conociéndome mejor que nadie, le dolerá lo que le diga, no sólo a él, sino que también a mí.

- **Suéltame, hay que cocinar. **–Digo como si no hubiese pasado nada, cosa que me duele pensar.

- **Pero Ren…**

- **Ya hablaremos luego.** –Sí, cuando Anna se tiña el pelo de rosa y se ponga a regalar dulces a los niños.

- **Bueno.** –Me toma del hombro y con una fuerza que desconocía en él me obliga a mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, él sonríe de esa forma inocentona y a la vez juguetona que tanto lo distingue.- **Verás que fácil es cocinar tamales, primero hay que lavarse las manos, luego… pues tráeme eso de ahí y allí pondremos…**

Seguí paso a paso sus instrucciones, llendo y viniendo de aquí para allá, cargando ingredientes o alguna que otra cacerola o utencillo para revolver. Hasta que por fin terminaste de cocinar, y mientras se cocinaban en una cacerola llena de agua hirviendo, tú me miras y sonríes travieso, algo planeas, me estoy asustando, te comienzas a acercar, tú sonrisa se ensancha, puedo ver tus ojos brillar ¿Será lo que estoy pensando? Y sin darme tiempo a preguntarte que rayos planeas me vacías una bolsa de harina en la cabeza para luego reír. Yo no respondo me quedo paralizado, me ilusionaste, creía que… soy un iluso, un estúpido. Salgo corriendo de la cocina al sentir a las lágrimas amenazar con salir de mis ojos. Cruzo el comedor sin detenerme a ver a los allí presentes, me siento herido, todo vuelve a ser lo mismo, se repitió todo. Siento tus gritos, los de todos, me están siguiendo. Llego a mi habitación y me encierro allí y me dejo caer contra la puerta, ya no lloro, hago oídos sordos a sus gritos, no los quiero cerca, tal vez si los ignoro se cansen y se vayan dejándome solo. Hasta que una pregunta hecha por Yoh llamó mi atención.

- **¿Qué le pasó Horo? **

- **No lo sé, yo tan sólo le hice una broma.**

- **¿Qué broma?** –Anna lo pregunta de una forma tan fría.

- **No me mires así, yo tan sólo le vacié una bolsa de harina en la cabeza.**

Entonces un silencio se apoderó del ambiente, y yo, aprovechándome de él, con la voz más fría que logro, dejo escapar lo primero que a mi mente se le ocurrió para justificar mi comportamiento.

- **Soy alérgico a la harina.**

- **Lo siento, Ren, no lo sabía.**

- **Parásito, déjame pasar o derribo la puerta. **

- **Annita… Ren debe de querer…**

**PLAF**

Anna acaba de derribar la puerta en la que hace tan sólo unos minutos estaba recargado y que ahora estaba aplastándome.

- **¡Ustedes! Sobran, así que retírense o…** -No fue necesario que la prometida de Yoh terminase su amenaza ya que todos, o casi todos, como pude comprobar al salir de debajo de la puerta, han desaparecido. El único que queda es el mismo que me derramó instantes atrás el saco de harina y que ahora me mira en busca de alguna palabra de mi parte.- **Te dije que te largues, no me desafíes ainu.**

- **Pero Anna, yo…** -Replicó el idiota ese sin quitarme la vista de encima.

- **¿Te puedes ir?** –Dije yo, mirándolo fríamente.- **Me quiero bañar luego de terminar mi charla, y si no te vas para cuando termine me tendrán que internar del sarpullido que me saldrá. **

- **De verdad lo siento, Ren.** –Dijo para luego retirarse cabizbajo, o eso hubiera hecho si…

-** No sirvan la comida hasta que los dos volvamos¿Comprendiste?**

- **De acuerdo. **–Y así se retira, esta vez si.

La rubia sigue al peliceleste con la mirada hasta que este, por fin, desaparece de su vista. Entonces me toma del cuello de mi remera e ingresa junto conmigo al cuarto. Una vez dentro, me revolea para luego mirarme con superioridad.

- **¿Alérgico? Me das risa, y más que esos idiotas se la hayan creído así sin más.**

- **Era eso o decirles que amo a Horokeu, me parece más creíble la primera.**

Por favor, díganme que yo no dije eso, que de mis labios no salió. Anna se queda estática viéndome, pero el embobamiento le dura segundos ya que enseguida reacciona la muy mandona, volviendo a su actitud de siempre, esa tan… inexpresiva.

- **Lo sabía.**

- **¿Y entonces por…?**

- **No** **esperabas que lo admitieras tan rápido… ¿O es que hablaste sin pensar? **–Al hacer esta pregunta me mira con suficiencia ¿Quién rayos se cree?

- **Eso es mi asunto.**

- **Ren… ¿Pensaste en hablarlo con él?**

La miro sorprendido, quizás Anna no sea como la bruja que el cabeza de maceta siempre describía, a espaldas de la nombrada, por supuesto, tal vez… se preocupa por alguien más que no sea su prometido.

- **No ¿Debería? Lo único que conseguiría sería que me vea como un raro.**

- **Entonces piensas reprimir lo que sientes.** –Afirma la rubia mirándome con algo de reproche en su casi siempre inexpresivo rostro.

- **¿Y qué si lo hago?**

- **No te obligaré a nada.** –Comienza a salir del cuarto, pero en el umbral de la puerta se detiene.- **Sólo que creo que eso sería lo más indicado, sácate la harina… te esperaré.** –Ahora sí se va, pero escucho como sus pasos se detienen a mitad del pasillo.

Me levanto del suelo y me dirijo al armario en busca de una toalla y de ropa limpia, mientras un solo pensamiento ocupa mi conciencia¿Debería contarle lo que siento¿Me comprendería¿Me correspondería? Quizás… ¡¡No!! Somos dos hombres, ya bastante con que él me atraiga, sería fantasear demasiado que llegase a corresponderme. ¿Cómo puedo pensar en semejante ridiculez? Estoy totalmente sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando doy con lo que buscaba, entro al baño (4), me quito rápido la ropa, ya que Anna está afuera esperándome, me meto en la bañera y giro con sutileza el grifo de la ducha. Siento las gotas de agua fría chocar contra mi piel, logrando que los rastros de lo que fue un momento horroroso para mi, se borren por completo siendo tan sólo un recuerdo, un recuerdo que todavía permanece en mi mente. Una vez que me aseguro estar impecable, apago el grifo, tomo una toalla me seco con delicadeza el cuerpo, tomo otra y con fervor seco mi pelo. Una vez terminado esto, tomo mis ropas y me cambio lentamente, casi en cámara lenta, terminar significaba bajar a comer, bajar a comer significaba encontrármelo a él. Pero por desgracia mía, uno no puede simplemente congelar el tiempo, por lo cual termino de cambiarme. Camino casi sin ver por donde voy, y esto trae consecuencias, me choqué contra una pared, el ruido resonó en toda el departamento, no me sorprendería que el resto lo hayan sentido.

- **¿Qué hiciste, parásito poco desarrollado?** –Me pregunta Anna desde afuera de la habitación.

- **¿Te importa realmente?** –Respondo abriendo la puerta que da al pasillo, y así encontrármela.

- **Si quieres destrozar tú departamento es tú problema, pero trata de demolerlo cuando no estemos dentro. **

- **Hmph.**

-** ¿Vamos? **–Pregunta tras un pequeño silencio.

- **Sí, antes de que se decidan a comerse las paredes del hambre. **–Comienzo a caminar por el pasillo, ahora estoy de mejor humor.

- **No creo.**

Traspasamos los dos la puerta que separa el pasillo del comedor, allí están todos sentados. Todas las miradas de los allí presentes se fijan en mí, maldigo el momento en que Horokeu nació¿Qué no podía tener unos ojos menos profundos? Realmente me pone nervioso. Busco con la vista un lugar para sentarme, y me doy cuenta de que sólo quedan dos lugares, uno entre Horo-horo y Chocolove, quien al parecer revivió, y el otro entre Yoh y Manta, prácticamente el primero tenía mi nombre impreso, y el otro el de Anna. La miro, y ella comprende, bajo _NINGÚN_ motivo me voy a sentar al lado del ainu. Así que como la gran persona que recién descubro en ella, va y se sienta entre el moreno y el dueño de mis sueños, mientras yo agradecido voy a sentarme al lado del par de grandes amigos.

- **Annita…** -Yoh debe de creer que soy idiota, es obvio que intenta advertirle que todo esto lo hicieron apropósito para que yo me siente al lado de él y conversemos de lo que pasó en esa cocina.

- **Me sentaré aquí y punto.** –Debido al tono que la sacerdotisa utiliza, nadie se atreve a replicar.

- **Ren.** –Me llama suplicante desde su lugar, seguramente pretendiendo que me siente junto a él, o quizás es que no se quiere sentar al lado de Anna.

Yo simplemente, ignorándolo por completo, centro mi atención en la comida que hay en mi plato y no puedo más que levantar una ceja¿A esto se le denomina comida? Se ve asqueroso (5), pero lo hicimos juntos, _casi_ sin pelearnos, podrían estar hechos con las medias sudorosas de Ryu y… bueno, creo que en ese caso no me arriesgaría, pero el caso es que están hechos con las manos de él, deben de ser ricos aunque tengan esa apariencia vomitiva. Con los cubiertos corto un trozo y me percato de que la atención de todos está depositada en mi persona, obviamente, porque es la primera vez que me ven comer comida que no sea originaria de mi país. Haciéndome el indiferente, me llevo el trocito del tamal a la boca, no sabe tan mal. Noto como todos se tensan por mi silencio, al fin trago, me divierte como están, en especial cierto chico del norte de Japón, así que pongo una cara de desagrado.

- **¿No te gustaron?** –Miro directamente a quien osó arruinar el ambiente de incomodidad que había creado, y no podía ser otro más que Hao, quien parecía algo serio, y eso que a simple vista no parecía uno de esos.

- **¿Qué?**

- **La cosa rara.**

- **¡Se llaman tamales!** –Horo grita con determinación y luego me mira realmente dolido.

Podría decirle la verdad, pero que mejor que demostrar, así que con un tenedor pincho un tamal bien grandote y me lo meto entero en la boca, y con el mayor esfuerzo del mundo intento no atragantarme.

- **Supongo que no están mal.** –Murmuró en voz baja, para luego observar de reojo, y lo más disimuladamente posible al chico que cocinó esto con mi ayuda, y algo en mí me hizo sentirme realmente bien, al verlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.

La cena pasa normal, sin ningún otro inconveniente, a no ser por los chistes de Chocolove, que debería de agradecer que no me senté a su lado porque sino estaría en _terapia intensiva_, después de eso nada fuera de lo normal. Aprendí que Hao es un pervertido con todas las letras y al parecer entra en confianza con cualquiera sin siquiera saber de donde salió. Agregando a Yoh que con su risita que creía que en cualquier momento lo mataba, Manta me mostró algunas páginas de Internet que casualmente todas me hacían recordar al chico de Hokkaido. Y si uno lo piensa bien, todos hicieron acciones, exceptuando a Anna y a Horo, que indirectamente me hacían pensar en él. Y esto me aterra… ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que todos se hayan enterado de que muero por él? Lo más apropiado es ir a hablar con ellos y explicarles que lo mejor para ambos es distanciarnos… pero ¿Y si es simple casualidad, o quizás mi imaginación? Me estaría metiendo en la boca del lobo… mejor esperar a tener pruebas contundentes y luego tomar cartas en el asunto.

Ahora estamos abrigándonos, después de todo iremos a dar una vuelta nocturna por la costa y a estas horas refresca. Horo no me quita la vista de encima y eso me cohíbe. Mientras que nos preparábamos el hizo mil millones de intentos de que quedáramos a solas, y yo se los frustré uno tras otro. Y ahora estamos por bajar por el ascensor, y que ni crea que soy tan idiota para creer que se colocó al lado mío por simple casualidad de la vida, es obvio que piensa bajar conmigo, pero dudo que se atreva a sacar el tema frente a alguien más, y menos si ese alguien es mi nueva guardaespaldas mejor amiga, Anna Kyöyama, a la cual he estado pegado como lapa, con tal de evitar quedarme a solas con él.

**PIIIIIP**

El ascensor está aquí, y sin poder reaccionar alguien nos empuja fuertemente a mí y al idiota ese metiéndonos en el ascensor. Horo, quien al parecer no quedo tan estupefacto como yo, se levanta rápidamente, cierra las puertas y aprieta el botón de planta baja. Todo eso mientras yo apenas me enderezaba.

- **Bien, ahora me dirás que eso que hacías tú realmente**. –Me ordena a la vez de que vuelve a tomarme fuertemente de los hombros, con la diferencia, de que esta vez me aprisiona violentamente contra la pared.

Yo no hablaré, de mi boca no saldrá la más mínima palabra, tengo un plan, uno que va más allá del intelecto de este baka ainu, que al parecer no es conciente de que en algún momento el ascensor llegará a la planta baja y las puertas se abrirán, encontrándonos en esa posición, y aunque quedemos en ridículo frente a todos los que pululan por el hall, yo quedaré libre de sus zarpas, libre para sufrir en soledad tragándome todo lo que siento, porque sé que el rechazo duele más que el callarse, por eso callaré hasta el día de mi muerte, y me aguantaré todo este dolor que siento, reprimiendo lo que mis instintos dictan que haga, todo por verlo feliz, sin tener que cargar con la culpabilidad de ser él el culpable de mi sufrimiento. El verlo feliz será lo que me impulsará a seguir adelante con mi vida y no acabar con ella ante cualquier posibilidad que se me presente.

- **¿Me estás escuchando? Hace rato que te estoy hablando y tú ni siquiera… ¿Qué miras?** –Se voltea para observar la pequeña pantalla digital en la que daban a conocer el piso en el que uno se haya, ambos guardamos silencio, él mirando absorto la pantallita, yo rogando a los cielos y a todas las divinidades habidas por haber que no se cuenta, hasta que mis ruegos fueron interrumpidos por su voz**.- Aaah así que eso tramabas ¿Te callarías hasta que lleguemos a la planta baja? Pues mira como lo soluciono todo.**

Y sin más que hacer, mi fiel amigo de la infancia, aprieta un bello botón rojo con la palabra _stop_ grabada en él. Estoy atrapado, atrapado en un ascensor de un metro cuadrado, comienzo a sentir mi respiración más agitada, me empieza a faltar el aire, apoyo todo mi peso contra la pared, para luego deslizarme lentamente por esta hasta llegar al suelo, ya no siento la presión de las manos de Horo-horo contra mis hombros. Esto me está desesperando, no me dejaría ir hasta decirle que lo amo, no tengo escapatoria.

- **¿Ren¿Te encuentras bien?** –Dice a la vez que se agacha para ponerse a mi altura y escrutar con preocupación mis ojos.

- **¿Por qué me obligas?** –La voz casi ni me sale, yo no soy así, soy fuerte.

- **Sólo quiero saber, Ren, soy tu amigo y quiero ayudarte pero si tú no me dices que te pasa jamás podré.**

- **Quiero salir de aquí.** –Mi voz sale firme, pero sigo algo agitado, el tener que enfrentarme a Horo no es lo que tenía planeado.

- **Ren.** –Repite otra vez mi nombre pero con suavidad.- **En serio, te quiero ayudar.**

- **Entonces déjame salir.** –Me duele tanto ser así con él, pero el sólo hecho de que quiera estar cerca de mí, me ilusiona y me hace creer cosas que no son, así como pasó en la cocina, además él lo dijo bien claro, es sólo mi _amigo_, nada más.

- **Bueno, si eso quieres. **–Aprieta otro botón, uno de color verde.

El ascensor comienza a moverse, ninguno de los dos habla, yo sólo miro el piso mientras él tiene sus ojos fijos en mí, debe de estar preocupado por mí, ya que soy su amigo. Mi mente no deja de torturarme con la palabra amigo, antes era una palabra nueva para mí, que crecí en el odio y la total desconfianza en quienes me rodeaban, era algo tan lindo poder decirle amigo a alguien, o más bien pensarlo pues nunca les daría el placer a ellos de llamarlos así en sus propias caras, pero ahora amigo, era una palabra detestable, que me estaba arrebatando cualquier esperanza, a las cuales yo intentaba desistir, pero al parecer no estaba listo para cortar toda relación con él.

**PIIIIIIIP**

Las puertas se abren por su propia cuenta, después de todo son automáticas, yo escondo mi dolor detrás de la cara más fría que puedo, él, por lo que veo, pone cara de quien va camino a la guillotina. Todos nos esperan afuera, con una sonrisa que desaparece al ver nuestras miradas, y esta es la prueba que tanto estaba esperando, lo saben, me tendieron una trampa y ahora caen en la cuenta de que todo les salió mal, y demasiado mal.

- **Vámonos sabandijas.** –Anna me toma del brazo y me arrastra a la salida de aquel lugar.

.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.oºo.

Hasta llegar a aquí, el silencio reinó, una vez en la playa pues fueron pocos los comentarios, ya que todos nos observaban a mí o a él, y tan sólo abrían sus bocas para pedir una manta para recostarse un rato en la arena y no ensuciarse o cosas por el estilo. Al fin la monosílabas conversaciones son interrumpidas por un terrible estruendo, la arena ha salido volando por todos lados y para cuando por fin todo se calma, tres figuras femeninas logran distinguirse entre la aún persistente pero ahora escasa, nube de arena. Esas niñas se me hacen totalmente conocidas.

- **¡Ustedes!** –No puedo evitar gritarles. - **¡Basón! **–Ya estoy totalmente listo para realizar la posesión de objetos cuando…

- **Chicas, cuanto tiempo¿Qué hacen aquí?** –…Hao me interrumpe, hablando bastante nervioso.

Entonces las reconozco, eran el equipo Hami-gumi, las tres locas que nos habían puesto a prueba cuando recibimos los conocimientos de la bitácora mágica y que me habían intentado ayudar cuando recién llegaba al hotel.

- **Nos abandonaste Hao.**

- **Mari está decepcionada.**

Supongo que ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen verdaderamente feas, ya todos están listos para el combate, hace tiempo que no tengo una buena batalla y ahora se me presenta esto… ya estaba por realizar la posesión cuando siento como una mano aprisiona mi hombro volteándome como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, y ahí amigos míos, está Horokeu que casi en un susurro me dice que estos son temas de Hao, y prácticamente, o mejor dicho, tachen el prácticamente, me arrastra hasta estar fuera del alcance de lo que sería una buena oportunidad para demostrar mis habilidades.

- **Ren.**

- **Ya te dije que no quiero hablar, no ahora.** –Ni tampoco después.

- **Lo sé.**

- **¿Y entonces?**

- **Sólo que si tú no hablas seré yo quien hablará.**

Muy bien, no hace falta decir que me estoy ilusionando, pero… ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Horokeu Usui, dueño de ya casi veinte años, esté enamorado de mí? Obviamente… las posibilidades son nulas, escasas, inexistentes¿Necesitan algún otro sinónimo para expresar lo imposible que sea que el vaya a sentir algo por mí? Pues yo no. Esos profundos ojos negros jamás me verán como los míos lo ven a él, por eso insisto, la distancia nos hará bien.

Veamos¿De qué me perdí mientras pensaba? Pues por lo que veo… de mucho. Tengo a Horo PEGADO a mi cuerpo, abrazándome, con su aliento impregnando mi cara…

Simplemente los deseos son más fuertes que mi dignidad y el deseo de no dañarlo, lo beso, lo beso como jamás en mi puta vida creí que iba a besar a alguien, es un beso desesperado, tengo mis dos manos sobre su rostro intentando que este esté lo más cerca mío posible, por fin se me acaba el aire separándome sintiendo un vacío en mi alma, un terrible nudo en la garganta y unos deseos de desaparecer de allí en ese mismo instante, él no me respondió cuando lo besé, él no me ama, nunca lo hizo pero… yo con mis infantiles anhelos lo arruiné todo, era obvio ahora cargaría con el cargo de conciencia de ser el culpable de mis sentimientos.

- **Ren… me besaste.**

No me detengo a oírlo, me doy vuelta y comienzo a caminar en dirección contraria, resistiendo de sobremanera que mis ojos se humedezcan, pensando en que Horokeu no puede ser el centro de mi mundo… ¿O sí? Ya, ya encontraría a alguien a quien ame tanto como a él, quizás a alguien que corresponda a mis sentimientos, aunque ¿Quien sabe? Puede que estoy maldito y jamás vaya a ser correspondido.

- **¡¡Ren!!** –Gritaste al fin reaccionando y comenzando a correr tras mi rastro.

¿Quieres disculparte por no sentir lo que yo¿Quieres mostrar que tienes un corazón y así darme a conocer tu lástima y compasión? No, gracias, ya es tarde para cualquiera de esos truquillos para hacerme sentir bien, muy tarde.

Siento como tus brazos rodean mi cintura. No lo entiendes¿Verdad? Me haces sentir peor al verme con ojos de pobre desgraciado, no deseo que me veas así.

- **¿Me amas?**

¿Es necesaria la pregunta¿Qué no te lo demostré segundos atrás cuando hice lo que durante tantos años anhelé pero preferí reprimir?

- **Déjame ir Usui.**

- **No.**

Estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero ¿Quién podría si te está besando el amor de tu vida? Sí, así como oyen, el estúpido baka ainu me está besando, pero no de la forma que lo besé yo, sino de una forma más suave, más… no se como explicarlo. Apoyo mis brazos en sus hombros mientras abro la boca para profundizar el beso y entonces siento como sus manos viajan lentamente desde mi cintura, donde se habían posicionado con anterioridad, para meterse dentro de mí…

_.:: Fin ::._

* * *

Les dejo el final abierto para que ustedes dejen suelta su imaginación... 

Lo sé, largo, muy largoo pero es mi hijitoo y lo quiero taaanto.

De seguro es "bastante" confuzo, pues bueno simplemente salió así y me daba pena corregirlo.

**Aclaraciones:**

(1)Estirar la pata: morir.

(2)La peliazul, pelinaranja y la rubia son Kanna, Macchi y Mari respectivamente, es decir, el grupo Hami-gumi, como mencioné más adelante, y por si aún siguen sin ubicarse, son las que tienen como espiritu acompañante a la armadura de un caballero, un muñeco con cabeza de calabaza y otro muñeco que aparenta ser un bandido del lejano oeste.

(3) Horo-horo estaba decepcionado debido a que el deseaba que Ren se quedara junto con él, y así tuvieran el departamento sólo para ellos dos y así tener "intimidad" xD

(4) El departamento de Ren es uno de esos, que en el cuarto hay una puerta que dirige a un baño independiente¿comprenden?

(5) Por cierto si visitan wikipedia y ponen tamales créanme que por la imagen que había no se veían muy… apetitosos, al parecer Rensy piensa igual que yo. Para quien no desea ponerse a buscar como son los tamales tienen la apariencia de unos ravioles.

Me voy a escribir mi musa decidió visitarme ayer a la noche y tengo 14 hermosas ideas para HHxR, ni yo puedo creer que haya tenido tan lindas ideas, que emociooon.

Besos y cuídensen.

_.:: Don't worry and be happy ::._

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
